they need each other
by Candypoptricksterlove
Summary: Hiyoshi is with Hyotei on a tennis match and didn't text Kirihara. Kirihara thinks that Hiyoshi doesn't love him but it's all right at the ends.


**This is a HiyoshixKirihara couple. with some hyotei gays and Rikkaidai gays. Also some Seigaku.**

* * *

><p>"Kirihara wake up" His mother said.<p>

Kirihara waked up and changed really quick and then he said "I am going". And then he walked away.

He soon catched up with Jackal and Marui and he was listening to Marui who was telling about Niou.

MArui noticed that Kirihara was so silents "What's wrong Bakaya?" he asked.

Kirihara looked at them and said "Nothing".

AT PRACTICE

Marui was talking (Kissing) with Niou and Yagyuu and Yanagi were talking. Yukimura and Sanada were Kissing and Akaya just looked around.

Niou noticed it and smirked when he pulled the kiss with Marui away.

"Hey why did you do that Haru" Marui asked pouting.

"Sorry Bunta but i need to do something" Niou said walking to Kirihara.

Marui watched him and walked to Kirihara too and soon the whole team was around Kirihara.

"What's wrong Niou" Jackal asked.

Niou looked deep in Kirihara's eyes wich caused Marui to be jaleous and then Niou said smirking "He is sad cuz his boyfriends is having a match against another school and didn't call him".

"How did you actually know that" Yagyuu asked. And Yanagi answered "I'm 79% sure that Kirihara already told Niou".

Niou nodded and said to Kirihara "Oi Bakaya if you are going to be sad Hiyoshi won't play good" .

Kirihara looked at his Trickster-senpai "Really".

"Yes he also would be sad and lose cuz he loves you so much" Niou said .

"Can you tell me why he would also be sad i don't even think he loves me" Kirihara said said.

Niou wanted to say something but their Trainer came and Niou couldn't say anything.

AFTER PRACTICE

Kirihara was still down cuz Hiyoshi didn't call him but when he was home he was about to cry. His parents weren't there and he was alone.

He wished he was with his Boyfriend like almost everyone.

Sanada and Yukimura , Niou and Marui, Yagyuu and Yanagi, Fuji and Eji, Echizen and Momoshiro, Inui and Kaidoh, Oishi and Tezuka, Shishido and Ootori , Atobe and Jiroh, Oishitari and Gakuto and so many more boys. But he was alone and even if he had a boyfriend he doesn't even have a reason to love me.

He said "Baka Hiyoshi i miss you i love you but you aren't here ".

he closed his eyes to cry when he heard "Gekokujou".

Kirihara turned around to see Hiyoshi sweating and smiling with his soft expression.

"W...wakashi what are you doing here" Kirihara asked wanted to hug him and kiss him.

"Well i was done with my matches and i hurry came here to see my beloved boyfriend" Hiyoshi explained.

"Me?" Kirihara asked.

"Who else" Hiyoshi asked

"Do you really love me then" Kirihara asked.

Hiyoshi nodded and said "I love you with all my heart, youre the only one cuz you understand me and love me like i am" .

They both blushed and looked at each other and when Kirihara wanted to say 'i love you too' but Hiyoshi kissed him.

Kiriahra didn't think it was bad.

AFTER A WHILE (YOU KNOW WHY)

"Hiyoshi i missed you so much" Kirihara said.

"I missed you too i was only thinking about you at the match" Hiyoshi said.

Kirihara tought about what Niou-senpai said "Hiyoshi did you lose".

hiyoshi looked at him and shook his head "I won but with 7-6 against Echizen".

Kirihara smiled and kissed him.

"Akaya never think i don't love you cuz your special and more important for me than everything" Hiyoshi said.

"Thank you i love you too" Kirihara said happy.

Hiyoshi kissed him again and he slid a ring in his finger "This is just a present" Hiyoshi stuttered blushing when he broke the kiss.

Kirihara became red like a tomato he is now engaged to Hiyoshi "You are asking me to marry you" Kirihara asked.

"Not now but i already want to show that you are mine" Hiyoshi said. He looked and saw Kirihara with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong" Hiyoshi asked worried

"I tought you didn't love me but this ring it's says so much" Kirihara explained.

"Kirihara why did you tought that i didn't love you" Hiyoshi asked after a couple kisses.

"Well you didn't call me at all today" Kirihara said.

"What do you mean i called you like 46 times and you didn't answer your phone all the times" Hiyosih said.

"No way" Kirihara smirked. He never can be that stupid so he grabbed his phone only to see his phone is closed.

He opened his phone and saw he had 46 missed calls from Hiyoshi.

"hahaha" Kirihara laughed akward.

"Well you are indeed stupid" Hiyoshi said.

"What did you say" Kiriahra asked when he jumped on Hiyoshi.

"Well Niou-senpai said that and gosh youre heavy" Hiyoshi explained.

"I am going to kill Niou-senpai and you love a heavy me Right" Kiriahr said. hiyoshi nodded resisting the words"Usu".

IN _NIOU_"S HOUSE

Niou was having a make-out session with Marui when suddenly he sneezed.

"Achoo" Niou sneezed.

"What's wrong" Marui asked when Niou pulled his lips away.

"Someones talking about me" niou said grabbing his phone calling Kiriahra

"_Hello" Kirihara's voice said._

"Bakaya you are so not going to kill me" Niou said smirking.

_"What how did you knew that" Kiriahra asked._

"Cuz i am a tensai you know" Niou said.

_"If MArui-senpai heard you youre dead" Kirihara said smirking. _

"i just fuck him and he forget it all also a good tip for you" Niou said smiling at the direction of Marui who was really mad.

_"Omg thanks for the tips i tell you what happened at school tommorow okay Bye" Kiriahra ended the phone call. _

Niou looked in horror at his phone "What's wrong Haru" Marui asked.

"Bakaya is goign to tell me about his sex life tommorow" Niou said still scared.

"O i protect you" Marui said hugging him.

"Will you also fuck me" Niou asked.

Marui blushed and di what was asked.

* * *

><p><strong>This was it i didn't think it was really good but i tried. I am sick so i just finish this story first. Hope you liked it and give me some new ideas to write about. I also did some NiouxMarui cuz i love that couple. My new fanfic is about Yukimura and Sanada. So please read the new one and also some of my old ones. + I AM FROM THE NETHERLANDS THAT"S WHY MY GRAMMAR IS BAD. <strong>


End file.
